


Ganz der Alte

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug: Kunstfehler, Gen, Hurt, Pre-Slash, Veränderte Handlung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Christina trifft ihren Ex nach Jahren wieder. Er ist immer noch ganz der Alte. Nicht ganz.
Relationships: Till Ritter/Christina Lehndorf, Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Series: Schnipselsammlung [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823431
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Ganz der Alte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts), [LuchaLiebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchaLiebe/gifts).



Du greifst nach meiner Hand. Immer noch ganz selbstverständlich.  
„Immer noch der Metzger?“; fragst du und ich höre die Frage hinter der Frage. Gegenfrage.  
„Und du? Immer noch allein?“  
Du schaust mich an und ich weiß, der Ring ist kein Hinderungsgrund für dich. Immer noch der alte Till Ritter also. Immer noch ziemlich gefährlich.

Du küsst mich und du kannst das immer noch genauso gut wie früher. Und du riechst immer noch so gut. Nach irrsinninger Verlockung. Und nach Abenteuer.  
Aber ich habe alles, was ich brauche. Alles was ich will. Ich liebe meinen Mann. Und er liebt mich. Und Sophie natürlich.

Als Matthias mir reinen Wein einschenkt bin ich verletzt. Unendlich traurig. Und wütend. Und da bist du. Und wer könnte mir jetzt noch böse sein, wenn ich dem Locken ein bisschen nachgebe?  
Als du mich fragst, ob ich glücklich bin, denke ich für einen Moment: Jetzt ist der Moment. Doch dann merke ich plötzlich dass du als Polizist mit mir sprichst. Und dann hältst du mich trotzdem fest. Und für einen Moment fühlt sich das ganz gut an.

Aber dann ruft dich dein Kollege. Herr Stark. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Mit mir spricht er rein professionell, distanziert. Fast ein bisschen misstrauisch. Aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, wenn er über seinen Sohn spricht, spricht für ihn. Und du. Ich merke, dass dir etwas an ihm liegt. Und irgendwie ist es auch ein netter Zug, dass er Billy begräbt. Ein Meter tief. Du lachst, als er bis über den Gürtel verschwindet. Auch ich muss grinsen. Dann fällt der Schuss. Und du sinkst neben mir zu Boden. 

„Deckung!“

Er ist da. In wenigen Sekunden ist er bei uns. Noch bevor ich begreifen kann, was passiert ist. Er reißt mich mit sich zu Boden. Schützt mich mit seinem Körper. Schon wieder. Er bedeutet mir unten zu bleiben, als er zu dir robbt. Ich sehe Angst in seinem Blick. Und ich höre das Zittern in seiner Stimme, als er deinen Namen fragt. Und ich merke, wie ich selber aufatme, als ich dich antworten höre.

„Is nur n Kratzer.“

„Sturkopf!“

Ich höre die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme, den Anflug eines Lachens. Dann fällt ein zweiter Schuss und es erstarrt auf seinem Gesicht, als er über dir zusammen bricht.

Irgendwie schaffen wir es ins Haus. Du zerrst ihn mit dir.

„Felix?“

Du gibst seiner Wange einen Klaps versuchst ihn anzusprechen, während ich den Notruf wähle. 

„Felix? Komm man, verarsch mich nicht.“

Deine Stimme hat etwas Flehendes. Du schüttelst ihn leicht, presst deine Hand an die Stelle, an der rot das Blut hervorquillt. Aber er bleibt still. Er rührt sich nicht. 

Als die Sanitäter kommen weichst du nur zögernd von seiner Seite. Und dein Blick verlässt sein Gesicht nicht ein mal. Auch nicht, als du mich fragst, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Auch nicht, als ein Sanitäter deinen Arm verbinden will. Und ich merke, dass du anders bist, als der Ritter, den ich kannte. Der war nie kalt. Nie gefühllos. Aber jemanden nah an sich heranlassen, bis dahin, wo es wirklich wehtut, das hat er sich nie getraut. Bis jetzt. Denn die Angst in deinem Blick ist nur auf eine Art zu verstehen. Und ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass dir das einmal passieren würde. 

Du folgst ihm in den Krankenwagen und bevor die Türen zuschlagen sehe ich dich nach seiner Hand greifen. Du zitterst.


End file.
